


Battle Against the True Loki

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Battle of Worlds [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Soldier's King"<br/>After fighting in a battle, suddenly to find themselves in a world they don't quite understand and once again, have to fight against an enemy they thought was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover pairs the same as in "The Soldier's King"  
> Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Barnes  
> Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers  
> Gandalf/Nick Fury  
> Elrond/Phil Coulson  
> Beorn/Hulk  
> Thranduil/Tony Stark  
> Legolas/Clint  
> Tauriel/Natasha  
> Bard/Bruce  
> Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter

_The light surrounded them and next thing they all knew, robots and anything else they could possibly imagine had their weapons pointed straight at them. A man with black hair that came to his shoulder. He wore a black coat with green and gold clashing with the light of the sun. A glowing scepter in hand as he was pointing it at all of them._

_"Thor, explain?!" Steve shouted to him._

_"Loki has control of the Byfrost." Thor said. They all look really confused at him._

_"What is the Byfrost?"_

_"A traveling device,  we just went through it when coming here."_

_"Oh wonderful!" Bucky complained._

_"Let's fight then." Steve said. The robots locked on and fired at them all._

Thor threw his hammer at a group of robots and they scattered from the blast. Elien rose her hand into the air and a protective light shielded them as blasts simply bounced off the light.

Steve and Bucky charged out of the light, swords glowing from the light of the lasers shining as they hit the incoming rays of light, forcing them to bounce off the Elven metal back to robots (who ended up getting destroyed to pieces).

Thranduil pulled out the double blades and charged at the robots, clinging of metal and black hair flowing in the wind of the blasts.

Beorn growled and turned to his bear form, attacking robots and tearing them apart whenever they got too near.

Elrond and Gandalf nodded towards one another, slashing their enemies with their swords and releasing light out of their hands. 

Legolas and Tauriel took to firing arrows at the robots or slashing them to pieces with their daggers.

Thor flew at Loki, trying to grabbed the scepter away from his brother. Loki tried to get his brother off of him. 

Elien blew the force field away and created a blast, destroying the enemies near her. She unsheathed her double blades, Shadowfang and Dragonclaw, walking towards Loki from behind.

A blast of blue light illuminated the air around them, and Loki disappeared. Thor landed on the ground as the others made various noises ranging from obscured outbursts to flat out cussing like a drunk dwarrow.

Bucky and Elien managed to collect the fist pounding, noise making Elves and a Wizard, not to mention the dwarf king (who was cussing on his knees, pounding ruthlessly on the ground).

Then there was the crowds of people staring curiously at them.

Then there was the morning sickness that just happened to make itself known as Elien suddenly felt light on her feet and found the nearest object she could use to properly empty her stomach in (which in this case was a small recycling bin on the streets).

At that point the civilians grossly walk away from them, but it did not fall short without a few 'ohs' or 'ahs' from small children or even the adults.

* * *

Loki popped out into space, a purple man looking at him disappointed.

"You lost them!" The purple man cried, sounding as though he was hissing.

"We lost them,  but they are weaker than they were in the initial fight with the Orcs. One of them is carrying a child inside them and will only drag the others down as time goes by. My brother is more playful than I thought." Loki said, an evil smirk apparent on his face. The man was still unimpressed with Loki and gave a small roll of his eyes.

"Why are you such a coward?! Fight them while their weak or send them away to yet another world. If you let them gather their strength, we will not be able to beat them." The purple man again hissed in Loki's face.

"I have something in mind." Loki said leaving the man to collect himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki appeared back into the empty streets, staring at his brother and his traveling companions.

"Hello again,  it seems we got off on the wrong foot!" Loki immediately exclaimed.

The others didn't take this lightly.

Their weapons raised towards Loki including Elien, who still managed to hold one of her two swords at Loki (not being able to fully reach her bow and arrows and at the moment, a little too preoccupied).

"Now now! You don't need to be pushy!" Loki said in a mischievous tone. 

Once again,  they took it the wrong way.

"You were the one who was pushy by having robots nearly killing us!" Thor snapped.

"And not to mention the most obvious of our problems! We aren't exactly in our world! WHERE ARE WE!" Bucky bellowed, scaring even Loki.

"I know how much you miss your hobbit hole. But-"

"NO BUTS! THIS IS UTTERLY.UNCALLED FOR! I ONLY WANTED TO BE WITH THESE INSUFFERABLE DWARVES FOR A SHORT WHILE, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M STUCK WITH THEM!" Bucky once again bellowed at Thor's brother.

"Master Baggins! I assure you, this will not take long at all." Loki said. Bucky still had a hard stern look written very clearly on his face.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE! IS THAT SO HARD!" Elien bellowed. She stood up, aiming her clean arrow at Loki. He looked at her with an evil grin before disappearing.

"I think it would be best if we find shelter and food." Thor said, picking Elien up gently as the others relaxed and followed after him, knowing they were protected by the hammer throwing man.

"I wonder how my son's are doing." Elien whispered. Thor looked at her. 

"I am sure they are doing well." Thor assured her as she couldn't help but smile. 

* * *

Erebor

"Kili! Where is Balin?!" Fili bellowed from his office. His cheeky brother strode into the office with a smile on his face. 

"What's wrong? Your Highness?" Kili teased. Fili gave him an unimpressed look while ignoring him.

"I already said what was wrong? Uncle is going to be so livid when he and _Amad_  gets back. Wherever they went." Fili said. Kili continued to smile. 

"Balin and the others think you are doing very well as king. I believe in you, brother." Kili sincerely said.

"In that case, help me out for a change. I can't support a fallen kingdom on my own." Fili teased. Kili groaned and went to collect more papers.

* * *

With a swift movement of Thor and the others, a shelter was found under a bridge. Elien cautiously had a protective hand over her stomach while Steve still couldn't get over what just happened.

"We will all need healers soon, I can look over everyone, but without the proper supplies, I'm quite unless in curing injures." Elrond said. No one paid very much attention to him.

"We all know that! Now zip your Elven lips! You too Thranduil and I can't forget about the high gravity Elves who are here for who knows what reason!" Gandalf snapped. The Elves gave him a worthy glare and Steve snickered.

Beorn seemed to find it loads of fun to run around in bear form, smashing people and cars off the road.

Thor swung his hammer and flew off after him.

"How are we in the food department? Do we even have anything?" Gandalf asked.

Bucky and Steve got out their bag, pulling cram and other food items out. "This." They both said, grabbing a few pieces and throw a piece to each member. 

Steve grew very unsure of his decision as he looked at Thranduil, who gave him a raised eyebrow. Bucky ended up throwing a piece to the Elven King and leaving it at that.

Bucky stood up, excusing himself to relieve himself. He found a nearby tree and reached into his pocket, finding the Arkenstone in his palm.

He looked at the glowing stone and wrapped it back up in the remains of his previous red waistcoat while putting it back into his blue coat. At least the stone was safe and for now, no one knew where it was. Bucky went back into camp to find an exchange of food being distributed among their group.

Steve threw a variety of food at Bucky, who ungrateful caught them. Elien sat up from the wall she was leaning against, looking at the two with a curious look, wondering if they would do anything.

Gandalf looked at Steve and Bucky a little more cautiously. Suddenly he stood, went over to the dwarf king and gave him a worthy slap across the face. 

"What was that for?" Steve asked, rightly offended.

"Why are you courting the hobbit?! Gandalf snapped. Bucky sat up and looked at Steve with a furious glare.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THIS STUPID RING! SAYING IT WAS FOR FRIENDSHIP AND NOT A COURTSHIP!" Bucky bellowed. Steve stood up, pushing Gandalf aside with a swoop of his hand. 

"I like you, Bucky! I know you don't feel that way, but in some way we can work out a solution of sorts." Steve said. Bucky lowered his gaze a pinch.

"Why would I trust you? How can I trust you?! You could have killed me so many times in the quest, but you didn't! I could have died in the quest a number of times, but I didn't! Only to have to drag your sorry ass around with gold sickness ridding your mind of any sense!" Bucky snared.

"I was not myself, but you know better that I am fine now! Whatever happened is the past can't be undone!" Steve said.

Bucky looked down at his coat and looked back up at Steve, making sure none could see the Arkenstone. He walked away before anyone could accuse him of anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky again found himself between a rock and a hard place. Thor followed after and picked him up by the back of his coat, dangling him with his hobbit feet wagging from the lack of ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bucky asked, annoyed after being picked up like a small child or not a rag doll.

"Your hiding it, aren't you?" Thor snared and Bucky was bitten back.

"I hide nothing! Except for my disgust for you." Bucky snapped back, anger well written on his face.

"I am trying to be your friend, Bucky Baggins! Can't you just tell me? I promise to keep it a secret!" Thor said trying not to shout, but still had a snapping tone.

Bucky slapped him, moving away from Thor and running off as quickly as his hobbit feet could carry him. Thor chased after him and the hobbit was panting lightly, eyes searching for a hiding place, his fingers fumbling for his ring and he slipped it on his finger.

Thor stopped running,  eyes wide open and his stance wobbly. Bucky suddenly realized his mistake and froze on his feet, almost losing his balance.

He stared at Thor for a moment before running off in the direction he intended to go, away from the others.

Elien happened to be collecting materials and Bucky was looking behind him. He crashed right into Elien as she followed his arms to his fingers and pulled the ring off as he found his footing on the ground again.

She had the ring between her fingers with Bucky standing visible before her. Walking up to him and handing the ring to him again as he stared at her with curiosity.

"How did you do that?" Bucky asked, still in shock as he pocketed the ring.

"I could tell you were using a ring of invisibility from the beginning." She said. Bucky paled as he stared blankly at her.

"I don't understand. How did you know? No one else knows about this or even thought i had something like this." Bucky spat out. Elien shrugged her shoulders, finding this not as a huge deal as the hobbit is.

"Master Baggins, I am trying to stay calm about this situation. That last thing I need is to miscarry because of stress. Let us find a temporary home for a short time that doesn't involve where we are right now! Maybe stay there for s few weeks and just rest. Allow me to get bigger during this time even." 

"I...don't know if this is safe to do, Elien. Eventually they will find out about my ring, what happened to the Arkenstone, all that I am trying to keep hidden they will find out about. I should just run away..." Bucky trailed off and Elien looked at him.

"Trust me, I might soon become useless, but... I will be here for everyone as a comforter. Right now you need it the most." Elien said, giving Bucky a warm hug. He just stood there, not raising his hands up to hug back or giving her any emotions during the duration of the hug, which only lasted a few minor seconds.

She drew away and looked at him. He looked down and walked a step away from her.

"It is your choice to go or not. But you are always welcome with us." Elien said. Bucky clasped his hands together and let them dangle.

"That is good to hear, but I say farewell to you Elien and the others." Bucky said. She nodded, her face clearly upset. Bucky looked at her then a ping of gilt rose inside him.

With a turn off her head, she walked away from him, returning to the others with a sad look on her face.

"Elien wait!" Bucky shouted. She froze, turning an eyes his direction. He put his hand into his coat and pulled out the Arkenstone, the light shining in his hands.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the stone. "You have had it all this time?" Elien chocked out. 

"Ever since we got to the mountain, yes." Bucky said. Elien seemed to look completely fine with that and she took his hand into hers.

"I will keep it secret and assure that the stone is safe along with your ring." Elien said. Bucky walked back with her to the camp and they both sat in the corner, Steve watching after the two of them with a meaningful look.

Elien made a sign to him, saying for Bucky to have time alone, which made the dwarf king frown. 

Thranduil found it enjoyable to pester Steve until Beorn punched the Elven King. Elien slapped the Elven king when he made a rude remark about her pregnancy.

Steve was half tempted to slap him,  but his sister did the job well enough. Bucky still seemed to isolate himself, but others thought it was just homesickness. They were all homesick no matter how much they wanted to admit it or not, they missed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be posting that much after tomorrow until after next week, unless I get time between studying for finals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back guys. But now I am out of writing ideas and will be busier with work and summer school. Life sucks  
> Writers block sucked. Sorry for the short chapter

A sudden light sprang from the sky and a masked man flew down effortlessly down to the ground and stood before Thranduil. He removed his mask to reveal a man with a light beard and mustache not fully connecting from his upper lip. He stride up to Thranduil and started shuffling on his feet in a fashion none have seen aside from Bucky, and that was only in parties hosted in the Shire but never has anyone seen what the man was doing.

"Where are you doing?" Thranduil asked. The man pointed his finger at Thranduil while moving his hips in odd directions.

"Dance battle! You and me bro!" The man exclaimed. Thranduil looked very confused and just stared at the man.

"Who the hell are you!: Thranduil shouted.

"I am Star-Lord! Dance!" The man shouted again. Thranduil looked very confused and stared at Star-Lord.

"Surely you should have another name aside from Star-Lord!" Thranduil shouted. Said person paused for a moment in thought and stared at the Elven king.

"Peter! Peter Quill! Now dance off! Show me your moves." Peter said. Thranduil still seemed at odds about the man but ended up dancing with the man in what seemed to the others as a battle with their feet. Peter seemed to be 'winning' against Thranduil, but not by much as they circled one another in strange ways, as if they were fighting.

Peter ended as quickly as it started, stating that he beat Thranduil within seconds of starting, giving the elf some disquiet.

"The only reason why you won was because I didn't know the rules behind the dancing." Thranduil clearly stated, causing Peter to burst out laughing.

"You probably say that to everyone." Peter said. Thranduil was displeased, glowering at Peter with a measured glare. Steve thought he was mimicking one of his famous scowls, but Peter's was too soft to be considered anything close to what Steve and Bucky could do.

Thranduil nearly attacked Peter, but before they knew any different, he was gone.

Many sighed with relief while Thranduil was scowling for him to come back, eyes ready for a fight.

Elien ended up calming him down and he was still not thrilled afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have watched Guardians of the Galaxy understand the reference I threw out and I really couldn't help myself!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was nanimg chapters, this would be "Thranduil's bad day"

Elrond sat around with Ellen and Thranduil. The Woodland Realm King was still in a scowling mode and was just about to lash out at Steve.

But luckily the Lord of Rivendell was beside him, casually looking at him that alone calmed his disquiet down.

"He did win fair and square." Elrond pointed out. Thranduil was ready to pounce on the Elf Lord when Beorn came charging through the streets, Thor holding on for dear life as the bear smacked into Thranduil and started licking the King as if he was food.

Beorn seemed content to grab Thranduil off the ground and carry him to another location. Steve couldn't help but snicker as he was dragged as Beorn's personal buddy.

Bard looked atThranduil, who looked back for some comfort in the manner he was in.

What could have been worse for Thranduil if Peter showed up.

That is what happened, with a few guests.

Peter Quill in all his shining glory flouted down with his small jetpack. Following him were odd creatures of different size, shape, and  _colors_.

A young women with green skin and blackish purple hair. Her outfit was tight fitted of black color from her shirt to her shoes.

A large muscular man with blue and red colored skin (red being the color of his markings). He wore no shirt and only trousers.

A tree like creature with branches for arms and legs with a sterdy body. He wore no clothing and he seemed very strong.

Last but not least was a ratcoon like creature with only small pants, but carried a giant weapon.

"Now what is this?! Your little gang!" Thranduil scowled. They pointed their weapons towards Elien of all people and shot her.

Her body fell to the ground and Thor ran to her aid. Bucky was shell chocked and Steve was immobile from her sister's death. Bard was looking around between Peter and he gang of friends.

Legolas found his feet running and Tauriel was shotting at the group. Gandalf rose his hand up and a burst of light flowed past everyone.

If anything could get anyworse, Loki came in to the mix of everything and a blinding light illuminated from his scepter.

* * *

All was a helpless blur until the sky was clear to find Elien very much alive, wrapped in bandages around her abdomen. Thor's heart sank to know he had lost his child.

The situation got worse from there. People wearing a variation of shirt colors were standing with long blades pointed the group with no sign of Peter or his group out Loki in that manner.

Bard of all people was trying to reason with the people. They still wouldn't budge from their stance and it seemed hopeless to not admit defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it for this part. Next one coming up is "The Attack on the Dwarven Company" with the addition of the fandom Attack on Titan.  
> Keep up to date for the next part.


End file.
